


A Work Of Art

by KitKatOfDeath



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Art museum, Coffee Shops, Cute Beginnings, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Nervous MC, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deep conversation, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/KitKatOfDeath
Summary: Lost in an art museum, mc employs the help of a stranger named Jaehee to lead her to the exhibit she's searching for, but the longer they talk the more mc realizes that Jaehee is the most beautiful and intriguing work of art in there.





	

“Hello, sorry to bother you…” mc trailed off, tapping the woman’s shoulder from behind. The woman turned with a light smile, her copper eyes hooded. She clasp her hands together and waited for mc to continue her request. “I’m trying to find the mystic landscapes exhibit but of course I was foolish enough to forget to grab a map… Could you uh- point me in the right direction?” mc giggled nervously, she never was one to socialize with strangers but after two hours of hopeless wandering about the massive museum granted her no choice. The woman nodded slowly, her cropped hair falling in her eyes. She pushed her glasses up and motioned for mc to follow her.

 

“This way.” They walked in silence for a few minutes, the woman’s heels clicking satisfyingly against the hardwood floor. mc fidgeted uncomfortably, wringing her hands as she walked. “I’m Jaehee, Jaehee Kang. Is this your first time here?”

 

“No, I’ve been here a couple times now, but it’s such a huge place I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to find my way around.” mc quickened her pace to keep up with Jaehee’s long strides.

 

“Well I’m here whenever I can get away from Jumin, which granted isn’t very often..” She scoffed. “But if you like I could give you a tour sometime?” Jaehee glanced at mc, shooting her a sweet smile that stirred up giddy feelings in her stomach.

 

“Yea, I would like that.” They took a turn down a few more hallways and stopped in front of the mystically landscapes exhibit entrance to swipe their entrance passes. mc hid her curiosity when the woman didn’t leave her side once they arrived at their destination. mc felt a slight pressure on her chest the combated the warm tingly one running down her spine. Her mind seemed to halt as her anxiety battled with what she wanted to say. They stopped to stare at a surreal painting of a city of crystal floating in dark, murky waters. In a sudden burst of courage mc blurted out a question for Jaehee. “Do you want to get coffee with me after this?” It was a simplistic harmless sentence, but for mc it had felt as if she’d climbed a mountain to force to words out. The friendly smile that spread across the woman’s lips was a relief; mc sighed, just realizing she’d been holding her breath.

 

“I love coffee, there’s a cafe a couple blocks down from here. It’s quite secluded so it doesn’t get much recognition but I swear their cappuccino is the best in the area.” mc grinned, she didn’t even really like coffee (she found it far too bitter and preferred tea) but Jaehee intrigued her and she wanted to get to know her more.

 

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
